Hakkenden: What happens next?
by tanten
Summary: What happens after all of the beads holder gathered? Find the answer here... (different than anime)
1. Encounter

Konbawa Minna-san

Do you watch anime** Hakkenden: Eight Dogs of the east?  
**  
This anime is hypnotizing me. I really love it. I got this story after watch it. I think I'm going crazy. Did I really wrote this?!

Before you enjoy my story, please read first this rule:  
- All of character is **Canon**  
- There will be a little **OOC** (Out of Character).  
- My story tell about **the incident happened after all of beads holders gathered**

**Warning:** This is my first fanfic! Please forgive any of my mistake. I'm still learn English. Sorry for bad grammar.

**Chapter 1 : Encounter**

The moon was shining very brightly in the sky. The light is hit the back of Satomi residence. Several people were gathered there.

Six young man and two boys stood together in the middle of the yard. On the other side, a dark-haired man is watching from the porch. Not only him, a yellow-haired man and two girls also watch closely. Worry expression appear from one of girls face. Her eyes stare to the only man who wears glasses in the middle of the yard.

"Sorry to keep all of you wait."

Everyone turn around. Another young man suddenly appeared in front of them along with a giant white wolf.

"Why you call us this late, Satomi?" Genpachi asked.

"Right! You interrupt my sleep time, Rio!" Shino continued. His left hand is trying to shut his mouth. He still fell sleepy.

Sosuke put a jacket on Shino shoulder "Satomi must have a very important reason. Let's hear him."

Satomi looked at them closely. He then said, "Sorry to bother your time, but what I want to tell you now is really important. It's about your beads."

Rio take a breath then continued, "Do you know your beads maker is Fusehime?"

Some faces looked shocked when hear Rio words.

"What?" Kobungo muttered. "Fusehime-"

"Isn't it just a legend?" Dosetsu cut. "How does it relate to us?" Dosetsu took a few steps forward, getting closer to Rio.

"Calm down. I will explain everything or rather let **It **to explain." Rio raised his right hand and pointed to bead that held by Shinobu.

"Show me your beads," Rio give an order.

Although they don't understand his word, nobody disagree him, one by one, show their beads.

"Hold it togeher," Rio said again.

Genpachi, Kobungo, Keno, Daikaku, and Dosetsu hold their beads closer. Before doing the same thing, Shinobu glance to Shino. Shino's face looks confused while holding his bead.

"Shino?" Shinobu patted his shoulder "Something wrong?"

Shino shook his head. He looks sad. All of them have beads except Sosuke. His bead is in the hands of his other self. Shino blamed himself for failed to take back sosuke bead.

"Shino," Rio whispered in his ear.

Shino immediately jumped back. He tripping over his boots and hit Shinobu in his back. Both of them falling down on the grass.

''Don't too close Rio! You surprised me!" Shino shouted.

Rio crouched in front of him and holding his right hand, open it and put something small and shiny. Shino stunned. The last time he saw it is in his pocket a few month ago.

"Do not ask how I got it, just give to Sosuke," Rio said. He took off Shino hand.

Sweet smile spread across Shino face. He was very happy get back Sosuke bead. He was not interested in the way Rio get it. The important thing is sosuke has his bead.

"Thank you, Rio," Shino said, hugging Rio.

Rio doesn't respond, flat face without expression. Shino let go of his arms and ran up to Sosuke. He gave his bead with full of smile. Sosuke doesn't look happy. Sosuke look bead in his hands. Because of this thing, Shino in danger. He recall back the memory when Shino was kidnapped by his other self.

"Sou? Come here," Shino said, he already join with the other beads holder.

After Sosuke bead join. Beautiful light shining out from the beads. Then the beads hovering overhead the owner and spin. Something appeared from the light. The shadow of a woman with long hair.

Before they could see it more clearly, the light suddenly disappeared. Along with that, the moon also disappeared. Something big has been blocking its light.

_**A dragon...**_

_**A dragon is flying over their heads...**_

_**And eat their beads**__..._

_Two_-headed dragon with black skin and two gold horns on his head. His presence is scary. Every tree around that place lost their leaves. The air suddenly became very cold.

Suddenly a young man appeared from the top of one dragon head. He jumped down and landed perfectly on the ground. Dark-haired young man with a different eye color. Yellow in the left eye, while the right side is blue. Cold smile on his handsome face.

"Ao!" Shino shouted.

When he see Ao, Keno suddenly come forward, pulled his sword but someone grab his left hand. Kokono holding his hand and shook his head.

Rio looked at Ao. "What do you want?"

Ao looked up, he is waiting for something else.

Atmosphere become worse. Black clouds popping up in the sky and the wind blowing hard.

In the middle of chaos, there is something that attract all of them. Something appears from another dragon's head, follow Ao, she jump and landed on his side. A long yellow hair floating in the wind, red kimono, lips as red as blood, and scary look is chilling everyone who looked at her.

For a split second there was silence.

"You ... you're the one that kill me before!" Shino shouted. His voice shook with anger. Murasame emerged from his hand.

Seeing his reaction, Sosuke stop him, he is holding his shoulder, trying to force him to stay.

The woman looked at Shino and she looked back to Rio.

"You finally came Tamazusa," Rio said.

Tamazusa smile. "It's an honor you still remember me"

Rio soon cut off, "You're going back to where you belong." Yatsufusa move forward. The other sacred beast owners react immediately. Nachi stood up, call his tiger, Ayane and Kaname do the same. They immediately approach Rio.

Tamazusa draw the black fan from the darkness.

"Give me Yatsufusa and I'll think again not to kill all of you," Tamazusa said in a deep and low voice, she is opening her fan.

"You have to take it from me," Rio said firmly.

Tamazusa lift her fan with one hand. The fan high is three feet. Solid black, looks like it is made from iron. It looks heavy, but she could lift it easily like lift a feather.

"Too bad." Tamazusa snapped her fingers.

"Let's go my subordinates. Let's bring this world in to the darkness once again."

The ground suddenly split. Bunch of dead bodies are appearing. Black holes open in the air. The Creature is wearing a black coat and a mask. Satomi residence is engulfed by darkness.

**... To be continued**

Hope you like it ^ ^

The next chapter:** Choice** will be published next week.

See you soon


	2. Choice

First of all, I want to thank you for everyone who follow my story ^^

Sorry to make all of you wait, a few week ago I really busy.

Sorry again _my grammar is bad_, I do my best to translate it from Indonesia to english because I want everyone to enjoy it. If you find something wrong, please free to tell me.

This story is my original work, about what would happen if all of the beads holder gather. I'm not follow Abe Miyuki real story. I made this fanfiction based on the information I got from _anime_ Hakkenden: Touhou Hakken Ibun season 1 and season 2 until episode 9. New information that appear in episode 10-13 will be put in the next chapter if It has relevance to my story.

Chit chat is over. Let's Start…

**Chapter 2: Choice**

Dark clouds covered the whole city. All of the electricity suddenly cut off lightnings come out in everywhere. It strike the big tree in the middle town. The tree fell to the ground with a defeaning sound.

All of residents are panic and afraid. They're hiding in the shelter. In less than 10 minutes the street already desolate and empty.

A shadow of two headed dragon dance on the sky. On the contrary of lightning, the drage just simple fly around in one place. The place full with dark aura.

The battle between Fusehime Guardian and Tamazusa already started…

Shino is confuse with this situation. Everything was happen too fast just as he saw the figure of a woman who might be able to answer his questions, the moment was she disappear and replace by another woman. The one who had ruined his life five years ago.

Shino felt something burning in his chest. He tighten his grip on Murasame sword. He is see Tamazusa is busy fighting with sacred beast.

Tamazusa calling her troops. Bunch of corpse appear from the ground. Their bodies are covered with mud. Chikage turned into a big snake. Her tail's sweeping the corpses. They are change into mud and began to stick on Chikage tail. The smell like foul and burnt wood. Chikage sizzle, her tail is burn.

Chikage wagged her tail. She try the best to throw them. At that moment, she remember Ayane.

_**Ayane**__, _she scream in her thought.

If the mud touch human, they will be burnt alive. Chikage roll her body surrounded Ayane, Rio, Nachi, and Kaname.

Meanwhile, Kaede and Yatsufusa attack Tamazusa. Before their teeth touch her body, she fly overhead them. Then she is swaying her fan.

Hundrends of yellow light with boomerang shaped attack Yatsufusa and Kaede.

"Stay in here, Kaname!" Nachi shout.

Kaname doesn't hear his word, he is jumping over the giant snake body and run toward the light rain. His foxes already transformed, wear robes and masks. They fly to Tamazusa.

Suddenly, many white string come from the other side. The white string wrap their bodies. They are falling.

A large spider appears from the darkness. He looks scary with 7 feet height and a couple of big fang.

The spider attack Kaname. Before his white string touch him, it stopped in mid air. The color gradually change into blue.

Kaname saw a beautiful woman with blue hair and white kimono is standing in front of him along with Dosetsu.

"Thank god you're okay." Kamaji whisper softly. She hug Kaname from behind.

Kaname smack her hair. "I told you to get out of here, right?"

Kamaji shake her head. "I can't leave you."

Kaname smile when hear her reason. He is embrace Kamaji.

"Sorry to disturb this beautiful moment, can you do it later?"

Daikaku speak beside him.

"There was a battle here." Shinobu added. He chuckled.

Kaname release his grip. His face was red like tomato. The spider looks angry. He stopped attack and ran toward Yukihime.

Yukihime concentrate, snow ice cover her entire body. She raise her hands waves of ice pop out.

Dosetsu knew what will be happen. The spider will turn into ice and destroyed.

…

…

Nothing happen.

Dosetsu confused. He saw ice was disappear.

"Yukihi- ," Dosetsu couldn't finish his sentence. Yukihime fell backwards. He try his best to catch hear. When he saw her chest, he shocked.

A knife stuck in there.

Someone appears beside the spider. He is a man, with long hair and wear black kimono. Mask covered his face. His hands full with knifes. It squeezed between his fingers.

Without a sound, he threw it.

Dosetsu close his eyes and hug Yukihime, protect her with his body. He felt a strong wind blowing around him. He can hear a clatter voice. When he open his eyes, he saw many knife fall in front of his feet.

His savior is two devils. One with blue color. The other is red.

Daikaku rushed to Dosetsu. He helped him to lift Yukihime. Shinobu try to help too. He pull a knife in yukihime chest. She moan a little.

"She'll be fine." Shinobu try to calm dosetsu. Shinobu stare the knife for a moment. He ever see it somewhere.

_**Where I ever see it?**_ He thought.

He look back to the battle that will soon happen right before his eyes.

.

.

.

Shino lose his concentration. He wanted to help his friends but he is facing more serious problem. A man who has a different eye colors is pointing a sword to his twin beside Shino.

"This time you will be die," Ao whisper.

Sosuke draw his swords. He doesn't like sword, but he need it to confront his other self.

"Stop it you two!" Shino scream. He is standing between them.

Groan was heard from the sky.

Shino looked up, staring the two-headed dragon in the sky.

"What have you done to Yana?" The question come out before Shino realize it.

"This is Yana decision. He turned on his own. This his true form manifest by hatred against human."

Ao smile, he look Shino face. "I always wait this day. Come to me." Ao lift his left hand. "You're belong to me."

"No!" Shino shout without think. "Give back our beads."

Ao said softly. "Sorry, we need that beads."

Shino is silent. He look at Ao face. Their eyes meet. Ao slowly walk to him.

When he see Ao reaction, Sosuke pull Shino back, then he swung his sword. Their swords are clashing.

Shino feelings is confused. He wanted to stop them but it's impossible without injure one of them. Eventhough he managed to do it, who will he protect. Sosuke or Ao? Both of them are important for him.

Suddenly all of the place full with light. Shino couldn't see anything. It really hurt his eyes.

_**Where does light**_ _**come from?**_ Shino thought.

After a few minutes, the light is fading. Shino blinked. His vision still blur, full with black and white image. He saw Sosuke and Ao fight. He saw the sacred beast owner and the other owner of beads are lying on the ground. He saw Tamazusa laught triumphantly.

Shino shocked. He rub his eyes. He really hope he just hallucinate. But, when he open his eyes again, he saw something more worst.

Tamazusa lift her black fan and point it to the person at her feet. She is standing on top a yellow haired man.

"Goodbye Rio or should I call you Gi." Tamazusa swing her fan.

Shino move very fast. Before he realize it, he already stab Tamazusa from behind. Murasame sword penetrate in her shoulder.

Her fan stops a little inches from Rio head.

Shino gripp on Murasame tighten. He hope Murasame attack can kill Tamazusa.

"This sword doesn't suit you," she said. She roll her eyes. "Give it to me."

Many yellow light with boomerang shape attack Shino, threw him out, leave Murasame sword stuck in Tamazusa body.

She pull the sword from her back. Black aura start to surrounded the blade. At the same time, Murasame scream.

"SHINOOOOOOOO!"

Murasame voice echo in shino ears. Black tattoo suddenly appeared all over his right arm. It hurts. Shino felt something pull out from him.

Black aura now completely wrap Murasame. Tamazusa look at the sword in triumph.

All of Shino tattoo disappeared, indicate his link with Murasame has end. The impact is fast, Shino felt his chest tightened, he cough incessantly.

"Ohok! Ohok!" – Shino shut his mouth – "Ohok! Ohok! Ohok!" He saw a red stain on his hand. Shino knew this disease, he has battle it for 13 years.

_**13 years**_, shino thought.

His eyes dazed. His vison full with thick fog.

Shino knew very well since the beginning he doesn't have much time. No hope for him.

"Ohok!" Fresh blood come out again from his mouth.

Shino recalls time when he made a contract with Murasame. He had never felt pain like this. Murasame give him health. Something he could never get. During these five years, no one could describe his happiness.

Shino fell. He kept cough. All of his five senses are numb. To make it worse, he couldn't see anything.

Then Shino feel his body lifted. Something warm wrap him. Someone was embrace him gently and patt his back.

Shino know who hug him.

"Sou…" He whisper weakly. Shino feel the hands of those who embrace him tightened.

"Shhh… Don't talk anymore. Go to sleep, "Ao said. He stroke Shino hair and with gently kiss his forehead.

Shino surprised. If Ao is here, what's going on with Sosuke. Shino is squirming, trying to get out from Ao arm.

Ao embrace Shino more stronger. "Forget everything… sleep…," He whisper in Shino ear. Their face really close.

Shino still squirm, he really worry about Sosuke.

_**Could**__**it be Ao has… No! **_ Shino shout to himself.

He should see Sosuke, he must sure he is still alive. Slowly, Shino eyes return to normal.

The first thing he saw made his heart almost stopped.

He is seeing Tamazusa in front of a dark hair young man who was sit on the ground without weapon.

Shino suddenly regain all of his strength. He kicked Ao. Startled, Ao release his grip. It give shino chance to escape.

"Finally you know who are you. Good bye, Fuse son."

Tamazusa swing her fan.

Sosuke can't do anything. He still shock after hear the truth from her.

A figure appear in front of him.

Bloods splatter in everywhere.

Sosuke shock. He catch his savior. Warm blood seeped through from his scar. Black eyes meet green eyes. A beautiful smile appear on his face.

A few second later, Shino smile gone forever.

* * *

Next Chapter : **Change**

Note: Please leave a review

Arigatou Gozaimasu

Disclaimer: Hakkenden: touhou hakken ibun belong to Abe Miyuki sensei


	3. Change

I'm sorry to make all of you wait. It take a long time to translate it. I'm really bad in grammar, If you find a mistake, please free to tell me.

Now let's enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Change**

Sosuke shake Shino body in his lap. He called his name. Tears are flowing down from his eyes. Sosuke embrace Shino in his chest. He whispered his name frequently. He is begging Shino to wake up. Unfortunately is useless.

He can see how deep the blade cut in his chest. His wound length from his left shoulder to right stomatch. White color in his clothes has disappeared, replaced by dark red color. Light in his beautiful green eyes already disappear. Blush on his cheeks had gone. No pulse. His body is getting cold.

Sosuke embrace Shino more tight. He still call his name. His tears not stop.

"You will soon meet him," she whisper. Tamazusa lift the sword that had been killed his owner. Blood ripped from the blade.

Her voice returned Sosuke consciousness. He looked up and stared at the sword that stopped a few inches in front of his forehead.

"Let me ended this," she said softly.

She move the top of sword to Sosuke forehead.

The sound of sword and shield have clash is heard.

White light appeared between them. It stopped the sword.

As soon as she realize, Tamazusa back off. She made considerable distance. She doesn't want to take risk.

White light surrounded Sosuke and Shino with dome form. Sosuke feel something strange began to happen in his body. He can fell the burning sensation. Something like fire start to burnt his body. It's really hurt. Not only that, his vision is getting blur and disappear. He can't see anything.

Why he feel nostalgic sensation even it's painful? He thought.

Sosuke realize the sensation is similar when he was turn into a dog. Another form he must accepted as a consequence to live. Since he is seriously injure five years ago, Sosuke fuse with Shino beloved dog, Yashiro.

But, there's no pain when he become a dog.

Sosuke scream. He can't take this pain. He can feel his body is growing bigger. His hand and feet are growing. At that time, Sosuke release his grip on Shino. When he realize, he is panic, he fumbled in the air, trying to catch him. But, its impossible without his eyesight. He failed.

Sosuke scream again. His voice sounded like wild beast roar.

Tamazusa grinned. She knew this would happen soon or later. Since the beginning, she was planning to finish him before he changed. If that kid didn't protect him, everything is over.

White light already change in to a big dome. The height is around 10 feet. Black shadow visible inside the dome.

Slowly, the dome light is fade. Something is trying to get out from the dome.

What's that?

That's a black wolf around 10 feet.

Tamazusa smirked. "Is this your real form? Exactly once with -," Tamazusa couldn't finish her sentence. She swing her fan. Hundreds of boomerang shaped beam shot out.

The black wolf is running towards her. Many beam sliced his skin. He doesn't care. He still move foreward.

Tamazusa see the wolf eyes for a moment. It's blue. She saw her reflection there.

There is only an inch wide gap between them.

Tamazusa stay in her place. She doesn't do anything.

Few seconds later, the sound of painful roar is echoing.

A smile spread across Tamazusa face. She looks pleased to see the sights in front of her.

"Well done my son."

Ao don't respond her. His eyes focused on Shino in his arms. He managed to catch him before his body touch ground. His face full with sadness.

Tamazusa walks to the wolf. He is lying on the ground. He wounded badly because Yana attack. The dragon managed to bite his back just before he pounce on her.

Yana bite is poisonous. The black wolf couldn't move again. His form began return to normal.

Tamazusa wait a while until the transformation complete. She raised sword in her left hand. Blade directed straight to the sky.

"This time no one will help you," she whipered.

**DEG**

Tamazusa feel the sword in her hands vibrate.

**DEG**

The sword vibrates again.

**DEG**

The vibration is getting stronger.

Tamazusa couldn't take it anymore. The sword slipped from her hand. It's spinning in the air.

At the same time, Ao felt Shino body trembled. His body lifted and suspended in the air. Red light pop up around him and wrap his whole body like a cocoon.

Ao saw a sword is spinning to him.

A figure of one hand get out from the cocoon. It catch the sword. In an instant, black aura around the blade is disappeared. Murasame sword has returned to normal.

The cocoon is open, like a flower blooms. Shino come out with new appearance that makes Ao unnerved. He looks just like five years ago before he made contract with Murasame. His hair has been elongated, loose on his back.

Ao fascinated. He often imagined Shino old appearance, when he pretended to be a girl. Shino is very pretty with beautiful long hair. Nothing can compare his beauty. Ao liked to comb his hair. Shino hair is smooth and fragrant. Unfortunately after make contract with Murasame, Shino decided to cut his hair.

A shadow of raven appear behind Shino. Murasame Aura was terrible. Ao feel chilly.

Shino pointed his sword to Tamazusa. With a broad jump, he come to her.

Their weapons are collided. Fan and sword.

**TRANG**

Fan dismissed the sword.

**TRANG**

Sword spin to the left, looking for loopholes.

**TRANG**

Edge of sword hit the fan.

**TRANG**

Smirk appeared on his face. He turned the word downward.

.

.

The fan movement stopped. Tamazusa glued in place.

.

Her kimono color changed.

.

The sword pierced her stomach.

.

Shino pushed his sword deeper and deeper.

At the same time, the shadow of fan moves to Shino head.

Shino immdiately drew his sword. He back off.

Tamazusa leave ground, she fly to the sky. Then she paused for a moment, stare wound in her stomatch. Red color is growing bigger. No expression in her face. Looks like she didn't feel pain at all.

Shino ready for another attack.

Tamazusa raise her left hand.

Dozens chain emerged from the darkness and attacks Shino. His response is late. He failed to avoid it. Chain wrapped around his whole body.

"Take this," Tamazusa said. She swing her fan. Much faster than before. Boomerang shaped beam shot out. Unlike the previous attack, there is only one boomerang with ten times size than regular size.

Boomerang fly to Shino.

**PRANG**

Boomerang shattered. Scattered fragments mixed with black feathers.

A pair of black wings appear and began to open. Shino shows inside it. He has a couple of bird wings. Murasame wings has been protected him. All of the chains are broken. The chains remnant fall around Shino feet.

Wings on Shino back started flapping. Shino lifted off the ground. Fly upward.

**TRANG**

Their weapon is colliding again.

Tamazusa closed her fan. She used it to defend herself from Shino attack. Shino is trying hard to crush her fan. He really wants to kill her.

**CRACK**

Cracks appeared on the fan.

**CRACK**

Shino suppress his sword stronger.

**CRACK**

Cracks began to spread up.

Just before his sword destroy her fan, both of them feel something else tried to disturb their fight.

Shino immediately drew his sword, flew backward. Tamazusa also do the same.

Shino saw the intruder, it's Yana. His long dragon body surrounded him and Tamazusa, prevent their fight again.

Tamazusa and Shino spontaneous looked to Ao.

From the bottom, Ao said, "Stop the Fight! Remember your promise… Mom." He gave emphasis on the last word.

Tamazusa thought for a moment. He looked at Ao then Shino, alternately twice. After that, she took off her fan. The fan slid down and disappeared before it hit the ground.

Yana also disappeared. He change back as tattoo on Ao left hand.

Tamazusa fly down to the bottom. Ao approached. Big black hole appeared behind them.

Ao and Tamazusa turn around. They ready enter the hole.

"AO!"

Ao turned back.

"Should it be like this?" Shino asked softly.

Ao doesn't reply. He smiled to him. Then he turned again and follow Tamazusa entered the hole. A spider and three black hooded figured also follow them.

In an instant the hole disappears.

Dark clouds began to fade. Moonlight illuminates Satomi residence.

_**To be continued…**_

**Next chapter 'Honest'**

* * *

_"Your question in this chapter will be answer in the next chapter"_

Do you watch hakkenden final episode? I already watch it and I have one opinion. **CLIFF HANGER!** Why Tamazusa lost because Shino wish? How stupid! And the climax in that episode is Murasame change into monster and everyone try to save Shino. Wtf? How about Tamazusa? She just left behind.

Seriously! I watch the whole episode because I want to see their battle with Tamazusa. And it end like that... **Just like THAT**! T.T

Many question doesn't answer. It looks like no season 3, even they will, how long we must wait? I believe the story will make me more confuse again.

Okay, that's end of Anime. But not end for my fanfiction. I already write the plot until 12 chapter. Many great scene can include in that anime, but they don't insert it. How waste! That's why I put all of the great scene in my fanfic.

My fanfic will follow the story but since the story full with many question until end, I will answer it by my imagination ^^ (Don't worry It' still logic)

For me, hakkenden world still continue. I believe every hakkenden fans think the same. To tell you the truth, I'm happy many reader follow my story.

Arigatou Gozaimasu ^^

**NEWS: Hakkenden: NEXT is already Out! I make an english version right now.**

**I write in this chapter I want 30 review, but it looks impossible even many people read **

**Please give more review in the next chapter... **


	4. Honest

Sorry to make all of you wait. I need many time to translate it.

Before you read it, please understand that this only _**fanfiction**_. From this point, you will find many information that maybe a little hard, just try to not confuse. I don't have choice because many unanswered question in the_**canon**_. I must answer it by myself. Without it, I would never finish this _fanfic._

Hope you enjoy it, Guys ^^

As a gift to my loyal reader, start from this chapter I will add a quote from one character after title and spoiler in the last part.

Thank you to **BuringBright222** to help fixed and changed some phrases in this chapter to make this fanfic flow better ^^

Let's start!

* * *

**HONEST**

"_**How much longer do I have?"**_

All the beds of the room were full. There were four people, one on each bed, lying down. The only one that awoke is Rio. His eyes are glazed over and staring at the ceiling. Lilith was watching his behavior. She wanted to ask him about the accident. She had been find them in the courtyard with severe wounds.

Lilith sighed. She walked around the room, watching over the other injured people like Rio. There was Genpachi, Kobungo and Sosuke. Genpachi had many bandages over his chest, head and hands, as well as Kobungo; Sosuke only on his stomach. The other that had been involved had only minor injuries, Shinobu on his right arm and Daikaku on his left cheek. Dosetsu and Hamaji had taken care of them.

Suddenly the door opened and a white-haired priest walked in.

"Did you finish helping them?" Fennegan smiled as usual.

"We've done our best, they just need rest now." Dosetsu gave his answer without looking at Fennegan. Dosetsu felt relieved that his experience as a doctor was useful now, it allowed him to treat everyone with deft skill. "Hamaji, could you give this medicine to Satome?"

"Fine." Hamaji took the small vial and rushed over to Rio.

Fennegan walked over to his sister, who was surly.

"You shouln't have such face." Fennegan told her. Lilith didn't care, she kept her eyes on Rio.

"Excuse me, Sir Fennegan," Shinobu said timidly, "How is Natsume?"

"He'll be fine. Ayane and Nachi are treating him well. Mystical creatures have strong bodies. They can heal themselves quickly, even in serious situations." Fennegan said.  
"May I see him? I wanna stay beside Natsume."

"You'd better stay here."

Shinobu went silent. He wanted to see Natsume, and couldn't understand why this person was stopping him. Shinobu wanted to oppose, but Fennegan's glare made him cringe.

Fennegan walked towards one of the beds. He stood beside Hamaji and gave a friendly smile to the young man that being treated by her.

"It is hard to believe she has stolen the beads and the sacred beast from your family." He said quietly. Rio quickly got up. He give gestur to Hamaji that he was okay since she try to stop him. Rio locked his eyes with Fennegan.

"I-," Rio didn't finish the sentence. Something hard his left cheek and Rio fell to the floor.

A teenage boy with long hair and wearing a white kimono had just punched him.

"Shino!" Hamaji grabbed Shino around the waist from behind, hugging him close. "Stop!" she tried to stop him to launch the next punch, "Stop it Shino!"

"**LET ME GO HAMAJI**!" Shino struggled out from her grasp. Dosetsu ran over to help Hamaji. Together, they dragged Shino away from Rio.

Shino's actions had shocked everyone. Shinobu ran over and stood in front of Shino, using both his hands to hold the boy back.

_Where did Shino get this strength_? Shinobu wondered.

The three of them were, still, almost overwhelmed by holding Shino back. Shinobu felt something wrong when pushed Shino, but he couldn't get distracted. If he let his guard down, Shino would cause him to topple over.

"Let go of him, Children," Fennergan advised, "You're not going to hold him back."

No one listened. Hamaji, Dosestu, and Shinobu struggled to hold Shino back.

Rio wiped traces of blood off the corner of his mouth. He looked into Shino's green eyes. His eyes were filled with the intent to kill. Rio gently prodded the red mark on his cheek.

"**RELEASE ME**!" Along with that that shout, the tree people who had been hold him are thrown back. Dosetsu flew back to Lilith and both tumbled to the ground, while Shinobu just got thrown down and Hamaji hit the trolley with the medical supplies and knocked it over.

Shino, finally free, gritted his teeth and glared at Rio.

"Do what you want, I deserve it," Rio said, meeting Shino's eyes.

Once again, Rio felt a fist collide with his left cheek, but afterwards, Shion grabbed Rio's collar.

"Why did you keep this all to yourself all this time?" Their faces were inches apart. Rio could feel Shino's hot breath with every angry pant.

Rio stayed silent, not responding.

"Answer me. "Shino begged quietly.

"It has nothing to do with you." Rio said quietly. Rio knew he had given the wrong answer. Rio was slightly shocked as his body went up and was slammed into the floor. Shino was ready to land the next punch to Rio's face. Fortunately, Shinobu came from behind and locked Shino's arm back with both of his. Shino struggled and screamed at Rio.

"**WHO DO YOU THINK I AM? I AM YOUR FRIEND! YOUR BROTHER! WHY DID YOU BEAR ALL THIS ALONE?**"

Shino's voice echoed in the silent room. Kobungo, and Genpachi woke after hear Shino's scream.

"Why?" Shino said his voice suddenly weak. His head was down with his hair blocking his face. "Didn't we promise we'd face everything together? No matter how difficult, impossible, we would never leave one another behind?" Shino finally stopped struggling completely. Shinobu thought he could feel Shino's body shaking.

Shino was shaking, and crying. Tears fell off his face and landed on Rio; Rio who had a clear view of Shino's face. Slowly, Rio sat up and reached out to Shino's face.

**SLAP**

Rio pulled back his had. A red, blush like mark, appeared on his hand.

"Don't touch me." Shino growled. He took a deep breath. "Shinobu, could you release me? I promise I won't go on rampaging like now."

Shinobu release Shino. Shinobu knew he wouldn't have been able to hold Shino back much longer anyway.

Shino wiped his eyes as he stood up. Then, Shino turned to the balcony, walking briskly to the door. Shino opened the balcony door, and without turning back said, "I hate you." Everyone winced as the door slammed shut.

* * *

"Get off!" Lilith finally yelled at Dosetsu. Lilith look annoyed because Dosetsu was smiling while helping her up, and looking at her chest. Dosetsu immediately stood up, but kept his eyes on Lilith.

"You'll die if you touch me again." Lilith threatened.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything! I was just trying to help you up and make sure you weren't hurt!" Dosetsu tried to explain. Lilith didn't believe him. She looked away.

_Why are women so difficult?_ Dosetsu wondered.

"What just happened?" Genpachi asked, trying to get up. Unfortunately, his wounds kept him lying down.

"Ouch! My body is aching." Kobungo moaned.

Meanwhile, Shinobu was helping Hamaji. He helped her into a chair. Dosetsu immediately rushed over to check his sister for bruises. Shinobu picked up the trolley and reorganized what had been on it.

Fennegan, who had been quiet for a while said some words that caught everyone's attention.

"It's time to tell them the truth. Shino was right. You need to tell them everything, from the BEGINNING." Fennegan put extra emphasis on 'beginning.'

Rio didn't respond. His attention was still on the door to the balcony.

After saying what he did, Fennegan got up and left the room. Lilith made to follow him, stopped and called Hamaji to follow her.

"I want to stay here." Hamaji firmly rejected.

"Listen to me, young lady. Only the guardians can hear this story. You must leave with me." Lilith's voice trembled with anger.

Dosetsu whispered into Hamaji's ear. Even though she felt reluctant, Hamaji left with Lilith. She gave her brother a nod as she left the room.

After the girls left, there were only the eight men in the room. Rio sighed and kept looking towards the balcony.

"Satomi?" Daikaku called to him. "Is there anything you have to tell us?"

"Is everyone awake?" Rio asked, shifting his weight.

"Sosuke nii-san is still asleep." Shinobu reported.

Rio looked into everyone's eyes one by one.

"From this moment on, you will hear something that may sound impossible." Rio limped to the couch in the room. "This is the truth. Please sit down as it may be long."

Rio sat on the couch alone. Dosetsu sat on the edge of Kobungo's bed, while Daikaku was on the edge of Genpachi's bed. Shinobu chose to sit on the couch with Rio.

You are all aware of the Fusehime and Tamazusa legends, correct?" Everyone nodded. They had heard it the day before from Shino.

"Well, the legends are true. It really happened. But, there is one thing not described in the legends. The two princesses were sisters. Fusehime and Tamazusa are twins."

"They're sisters?" Konbungo asked in shock, his jaw slack.

"It is no wonder they are so similar." Genpachi added.

"Impossible!" Shinobu said, scratching his head.

"What makes you sure about this?" Daikaku asked, looking unconvinced.

"Fusehime told me. Don't ask, just listen. You can think about it later." Rio looked at everyone for a long moment. "Let's continue…."

* * *

Meanwhile, one guardian stood on the balcony looking up to the stars.

"It's beautiful. Come see it Murasame!"

Murasame perched on the railing, face to face with his master, Shino. The crow nodded.  
Shino smiled. He was happy he could watch his favorite objects in the sky again. Shino raised his hands, pretending to hold a star.

"They're too far away, right Murasame?" The crow nodded again. Shino looked annoyed.

"Murasame, you don't need to pretend anymore. I know everything." Shino held the white collar of his kimono he was wearing. Hamaji had given it to him because his original clothes were torn and covered in blood. Shino pulled his collar down and lifted his hair away from his back. There was something there, on his back. It looked like paint, but it was a black rose tattoo; the flowers shimmered as if they were alive.

"How much longer do I have?" Shino stared at Murasame. "Tell me the truth Murasame."

Murasame couldn't pretend again. He answered.

"I'm sorry. I don't have a choice. Tamazusa has been killing for years. If I didn't change your body, you would have…"

"Thank you." Shino smiled at the crow, "You kept my body very well."

"I can't freeze the process again. The woman's curse has already reawakened. You will…" Murasame couldn't' finish his sentence. Shino finished it though.

"I'll disappear, right?" Shino's resolve was solid. He held no sadness in his voice. He fixed his collar and dropped his hair. Then, Shino looked to the stars again.

"You know, Murasame? I don't care. I remembered everything when I returned to this body. My past, my life, my purpose and most importantly…" Shino paused, "…a promise. My promise to hime-sama.

As my promise to you, I will protect your son until the end."

* * *

Rio continued.

"They were special. They were born with Holy Power. Both Fusehime and Tamazusa became priestesses and they dedicated their lives to helping people. They repelled and destroyed evil demons, purified the temple, and healed many people. Everyone loved them. The Satomi family became well known and loved by the villagers.

"One day, something changed their lives forever. All of the demons they had beaten came back together for revenge. The twins were overwhelmed dealing with the demons. They almost lost, but a man appeared before them. He turned into a giant white dog. Apparently he was a youkai. Thanks to his help, Fusehime and Tamazusa were able to beat back the demons again.

"As a sign of gratitude, the Satomi family allowed the man to live with them. Unfortunately, that was the wrong decision. The youkai was able to steal away the hearts of both Fusehime and Tamazusa while he lived with them. He expressed his intention to marry one of the sisters. Their father however was angry. He rejected the youkai's request and sent him away.

"Tamazusa followed the youkai. They were married and lived together in the forest.

"When he found out, the father ordered all of his family members to find Tamazusa. He couldn't forgive Tamazusa of the dishonor she had brought upon the family. He gave the order to finish off his daughter and her husband and any children." Rio paused. He sighed. Everyone was shocked. Kill? They shouted mentally, How can a father be so heartless to his own daughter?

"And so they did, "Rio continued, "Tamazusa managed to escape. Fusehime, who was also seeking for her sister and the youkai, with good intentions, found the man still alive. She took him to a cave on the edge of the forest, determined to hide him from her family. She healed the youkai's wounds. She still loved him, even though she restricted her feelings when her sister ran off with him.

"The man was conscious, and as he woke, he gazed upon Fusehime's face. He realized her feelings. He then hugged her and apologized about his inability to be with her. Fusehime told him that she didn't care, she just wanted him to be happy, even if it broke her own heart.

"A few days later, Tamazusa returned for revenge. Her Holy Power had turned into Dark Power because of her hatred to her family for killing her beloved and child. With the help of evil demons, Tamazusa succeeded in killing most of her family, including her father who had first ordered her own death.

"Tamazusa cornered Fusehime and her eight guardians. As Tamazusa was about to strike the final attack, a giant white wolf jumped in the way and saved Fusehime.

"Tamazusa was shocked. Her beloved husband was alive, but protecting another woman, her own twin sister. She couldn't believe it. In shock, Tamazusa let her guard down. Fusehime and the youkai used this chance to strike back. Combining their power, the youkai and Fusehime sealed Tamazusa into Fusehime's body. The twin sisters were now one.

"They had won the battle. But the payment was high. The seal needed energy. The energy of life. The seal absorbed the youkai's and six of the guardian's lives. Those men turned into ash.

"Fusehime cried for them. It was not long before she realized the terrible fact that something was wrong. Her entire body was full of light. It was then Fusehime realized what had happened.

"She was pregnant. Her baby had prevented the complete fusion. The seal was going to be undone.

"Fusehime begged the remaining guardians to fight back against Tamazusa in the future. She also asked the guardians to take care of her son because she was dying and would not be able to be with him. With the last of her strength, Fusehime made the reincarnation of her guardians in the form of eight beads and spread them across the lands.

"After doing that, Fusehime make her baby get out from her body. She kissed him and send the baby go to a safe place.

"Then the seal was undone and Fusehime turned into ashes." Rio exhaled slowly as he finished his story.

Everyone was at a lost for words, but Rio still had more to say.

"The boy is still alive. One of the guardians managed to find him. He told him to hide in the church with another guardian. After five years, he was called to help find all the beads and their owners.

"I am that guardian. My bead is **DUTY**. During this time I disguised him as one of us. The child's name is Sosuke."

_To be continued_

* * *

Next chapter: **Purpose **

**Spoiler**

a. Hamaji furor.

b. How they are lose in the last battle?

c. The legend of monster.

Don't bored to leave **reviews **^^


End file.
